vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136402-pissed-off-at-the-cold-shoulder-many-are-getting
Content hah. Pizza party joke. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I thank you all for your awesome input, but sadly everyone missed the point of this post. As I wrote above, if this one simple statement had been answered at the very beginning rather then deleting my question I think many of the players who have posted they have closed their accounts, asked for full and total refunds or threatened to close their accounts we wouldn't have seen maybe 80-90% of the negative posts. All I am asking is for someone to simple acknowledge the question with something as simple as for example: "We hear your concern and will get back to you ASAP after this crisis it corrected". It amazing how something this simple could have adverted many of the negative posts. Just my 2 cents! Edited October 4, 2015 by Ranph | |} ---- I am sorry to disagree with you. My first 2 tickets were deleted by Carbine. If they can delete my tickets they then can answer my question. Thank you for your input! | |} ---- I hear and understand your situation, but in my case my first ticket was posted on the 29th and deleted that same day. Then my second ticket was posted on the 30th, and again deleted that same day. It wasn't til my third ticket on the 1st did they leave it alone. The auto-reply bot didnt get back to me and confirm they got my ticket til this morning. Thank you for sharing and your input. | |} ---- ---- ---- For the record, I do own the a deluxe digital copy of the game, and i am a Signature member. Thank you for your input. | |} ---- Thank you for trolling my thread. And under the ToS and the Department of Consumer Affair and the Attorney General of my State, ya I am allowed to ask questions like this and belive it or not expect an answer in a timely manor. Thank you again for trolling my thread! | |} ---- ---- Feel free to look up the definition of trolling. If i was going to be a troll i would edit your post to fix all those nasty errors, however im not, just stating that the support ticket system is not there for that kind of thing, and as such your complaints about it (while not factual, just guesses) are invalid. The system is however there for actual problems, problems that are being ignored while someone checks in on your quest for entitlement. | |} ---- Thank you for your response. But I disagree with one of your statements. As I outlined previously, I have posted 3 tickets in total on this topic, and the first 2 are gone. If I am not mistaken in the Twitch Boardcast yesterday or the day before, Omeed acknowledged there was an issue with the support ticket system, mainly he stated it seemed to mostly be affecting the EU system. Could I not be possible that my first 2 tickets got lost rather than deleted? I am open to that possibility. But I sir know for a fact during that same Twitch Boardcast my question on this topic as well as 8 others I saw were deleted from the chat by the Mods. Just simply stating facts. So all I now ask is for you to stop and put yourself in my shoes, how would you react? Would you repost your tickets as I had done? Would you have tried to reach out on the Twitch Boardcast as I and others had done? Would you have come here to the forums and writen a post as I did and ask as I did for a simple acknowledge ment? I think I have acted rationally and properly. At least I didn't post another Cupcake'ing me thread. Thank you for your time. I personally can't wait to see you all get this game up and running to its fullist potential. From the few moments here and there that I have gotten to play it looks awesomw! | |} ---- He kind of does have a point, though. People asking for support with bugs or other such issues kind of have a higher priority than someone asking 'Hey, when are you going to compensate me for the problems you're having?' I mean you're not asking about help with an issue that's directly impacting your ability to play or enjoy the game...you're asking about whether they're going to give you free stuff because of launch issues, isn't that right? Why would their support staff, whom I believe are meant to deal with technical and account type support issues, have the answer to that kind of question and why should it take priority over actual issues? Especially when there's already a lot of people swarming them with tickets. You can be frustrated but...all you're really doing is making more work for the support staff and getting indignant about how they won't immediately answer how much free stuff they'll give you for the inconvenience. Addendum: As I have experienced and understand it, compensatory rewards for launch troubles are generally announced and given out after the bulk of the problems have been dealt with and service has stabilized in general. Considering that Wildstar still seems to be in the thick of it with technical issues I doubt there will be any announcement of compensation just yet, assuming there will be compensation at all. That's not me assuming they'll give people the short end of the stick, that's just me not knowing how they dole out compensations. Edited October 4, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- First off I want to say thank you for your input. Now to the issue you brought up, am I asking for something free because of the launch issues. No! I am simply asking if I will be given back game time I paid for that I have not been able to use because of the launch issues. As for what takes priority, you are correct that is up to them to decide. But my issue is not about that, my issue is about their actions, deleting my question during the Twitch Broadcast, and their system possibily loosing my first 2 tickets due to an issue they admited to. As for getting indignant, I not nor have I. If you read my original post in this thread again you will see its very thought out and based of facts, not on pety emotions. Thanks again for your input. | |} ---- Once again thank you for troling my thread. Have a great day! | |} ---- Well, if he describes how his system works, and you disagree with that, there's not much more he can offer. Thanks for your input though! :) | |} ---- Well, one of the Carbine Studios Staff actually responded to you about how you were wrong about your tickets getting deleted and that they were most likely lost in the system since it has been flooded. As for things getting deleted during the twitch broadcast...well if it was anything like any of the twitch broadcasts I have seen it's entirely possible that a mod or mods, people that may not have been paid workers for Carbine, opted to delete certain things/questions. I don't know what happened there or the circumstances but my gut feeling from what little context I have seen leads me to believe that a chat moderator may have deleted those questions either at their own discretion or possibly at the direction of someone else...I do not have enough information to confirm either as true. The fact remains that asking about compensation at this point in time is premature and, as I added to my post before, my experience with troubled launches has taught me that any form of compensation is announced when things have stabilized and not before. | |} ---- All MrSmiley said was that they don't delete messages and you aren't being ignored. Yes, the ticketting system may have had issues. MrSmiley also stated the agents will not be able to answer your question about compensation. I know I've posted this in a previous topic, but I'll post it here. In many of the companies I've worked for, at least the ones that provide services people use on a day to day basis, if there were outages, we were unable to give them credit the moment a customer asked if the outage hasn't been corrected because we need an exact length of time to give proper compensation. It is likely the same thing here and once issues are resolved, I can almost bet you should expect to hear from someone saying "hey guys. thanks for the patience. It's all fixed and now here is your reward for being so patient with us!" Could it have been possible people were being abusive or not following the rules within the same messages they posted on the livestream? Because honestly, the only mutes and deleted messages I saw during the livestream were people being downright ugly. I actually saw the question about compensation at least once and it didn't get deleted. | |} ---- ---- He said they don't, ie impling staff, flesh and blood humans, it is still possible as both he and Omeed stated possible they were "lost" ie deleted by the system. Please try and keep an open mind about this. Thank you sir for your input. Have a great day! | |} ---- *sigh* Once again, please go back and reread my statements, I own a digital copy, I am a Signature member. So to help both you and Mumboejumboh, please please fully read the orignal post and all following comments before you reply. Mumboejumboh, the date of the original ticket was posted the afternoon of the 29th. If we use the guidlings laid out by MrSmiley, it should have been answered today, day 5. Yet here we are hashing out details over and over. Thank you both for your input. | |} ---- ---- Please read the statement on the thread before you post, its my reply to chuddingsworth. And to your statement of you didn't see the question of this nature not get deleted, can you be 100% sure you didn't miss mine or Rustynails or the NAGA_Gaming get deleted. I am not trying to get over on anyone and get something for free etc, I have been through problems like this over and over with many MMO's etc. I was simply trying to get a little ahead of the issue and ask a question that i have seen come up in at least 2 other threads so far. Thank you for your input. Edited October 4, 2015 by Ranph | |} ---- Actually sir, I quoted your statement that had a direct quote to MrSmiley. I've read each of your posts. Am I to believe you did not read mine in this case? And I'm not positive who all else posted the question because I was mostly focusing on the stream, but the message that did see was not deleted. Sorry if yours was, but I was simply asking a question. Edited October 4, 2015 by Lethrface | |} ---- Sickle, let me ask you this question. Do you think if this simple question had been answered day ago we would have as many flame post as we do today? "I'm cancelling my account!" "Refund now!" on and on an on! Also if anyone had read my original post, which I am questioning now, my ticket was addressed to 'BIlling' as it is where I was told to make to by a Repersenitive of Carbine. Some please expalilng to me how an account can affect improvements and change to the game code etc? Sorry 'Billing' no disrespect intended. Thank you for your input. | |} ---- To you it's trolling. To every other normal person who understands how the world works it's a dead-on valid point. And don't even bother thanking me for my "input." I couldn't possibly care less if your sorry ass likes my "input" or not. Grow up, son. Edited October 4, 2015 by Shootsfoot | |} ---- Sadly, this is correct. The game is in a playable state at night on most occasions and there is still a steady population in game around that time too so whether you choose to play at night really is the customer's decision. While they don't owe us anything though, it would be unwise of them to not offer compensation of some kind. They probably have to discuss that with NCSoft though, I would assume. | |} ---- Just curious.. but do you ask your car loan company for a refund if you're not able to drive the car for a few days, because it's in the shop? What about your mortgage company, for the time you're at work, and thus, not using the home you're paying 'game time' for? You're not out anything, and none of us (and, yes, I also maintain a subscription to the game), are entitled to ANY form of compensation. The game is playable.. whether or not you choose to play it because of queue times (which have improved), or lag (which has also improved), or any other reason... doesn't make it incumbent on Carbine to compensate you for anything. | |} ---- You weren't told to send a ticket to Carbine by a representative of Carbine.. that particular chat mod isn't a Carbine employee.. simply a community member helping out during the launch live stream chaos. | |} ---- I have not been able to play for 2 weeks due to work... do i get compensation?! :D (joke of course!) But anyways, i am sure Carbine will do something, as i said - they ALWAYS do! They are nice like that - again be patient and just play the game! I wish i could right now but going to bed cause i have a 15 hour work shift in 6 hours! QQ! | |} ---- To hit the highpoint for you, yes, if i can't drive my car because its in the shop, its called a lemon law. As defind by my States Department of Consumer Affairs, the fact they made him a Mod, that then makes them responsible for his content on social media. And yes, once again by my States Department of Consumer Affairs, I am entitled to lost play time. Thank you for your input! | |} ---- This is assuming he meant your car was a lemon and not a blown engine thanks to an act of nature like a deer running out in front of your or whatever. | |} ---- They can't discuss compensation for service issues until those issues have been resolved and a proper volume of affected consumers determined. You were trying to ask a question for which they did not (and still do not) have an answer for. | |} ---- Considering the types of people that do troll, flame, and throw temper tantrums on forums about issues that have been stated before, yes even if that question had been answered there would still be people trolling, flaming, and throwing tantrums on the forums. It's a lemon only if it's constantly in the shop, not just in the shop once or twice. The poster didn't specify how many times, how long, the car was in the shop, just stated "if the care is in the shop". | |} ---- Hey there, I'm sorry that you're frustrated. Queue times are long - as are CS ticket times. As Nick said, we don't delete tickets. To be clear, on the livestream, I didn't say there WAS an issue with EU tickets - I said we were looking for feedback related to it. One of our CS managers noticed we had a lot fewer tickets in EU than in NA - and that is sometimes indicative of a problem. In those cases, we often ask the community directly to see if there is a response. If we ask and then get 10-20 responses, it's a good indication that we may need to look into things. If we don't hear much back, then maybe it is a coincidence. In this case, we haven't heard much feedback - and our CS guys have given the system a clean bill of health. As for compensation, as Olivar alluded to earlier in this thread, we know we can't really have a conversation about it until we know the scope of the issue (i.e. once the issue is fixed), so we generally table the entire discussion until then. Will we have compensation for this? The only answer is that it's still to be decided. There are a lot of factors that go into whether or not we compensate people - so we don't comment on it until we've got a better idea of what we can/can't/should/shouldn't do because, honestly, fixing the problem is a higher priority - and it's the same people discussing this. A little thought exercise on why companies don't comment on compensation: If a company says "yes, there will be compensation, stay tuned," then people begin to get all sorts of ideas about what that looks like. Some people tend to think they'll get WAY more than is realistically viable or fair. People start to think the company is going to buy everyone a pony - and when that doesn't happen, it doesn't matter whether the compensation was fair or not, everyone is upset. The company has turned something positive into a negative. If a company says "no, there will be no compensation," then everyone immediately gets upset - and it amplifies the anger at the issues. Companies tend to think of issues getting resolved in a matter of hours - we're always hopeful that the next hotfix or downtime is going to solve the problem. It's hard to predict. It may take longer. For this one, it's already been almost a week. If a company comes out on day 1 and says "yes, you'll get this thing when everything is fixed," and then it takes a longer time to fix than we thought, the compensation may no longer seem - or be - a fair proposition. So, once again, the company has taken a positive and turned it into a negative. The toughest thing to do is make people happy when they're understandably upset. In that situation, it is remarkably easy to make people MORE upset. As compensation is a very delicate topic from everyone's perspectives, it makes sense to leave the internal discussion until a time when we have a perfect understanding of how impacted our players have been. So let's fix the problem and then see where we are. Fair? | |} ---- ---- I second this amazing idea. | |} ---- Totally | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----